


Huntress

by hauntedpoem



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 7 daughters of Feanaro Curufinwe, 7daughters, Family Dynamics, Father-Daughter Relationship, Feanor is a good father, Freedom, Gen, Huan - Freeform, Hunting, Kano the musician, Moryo the seamstress, Nelyo the peacemaker, Sisters, Tyelko the huntress, Tyelko the smelly, ambarussa as telepathic twins, and gorgeous, secluded lifestyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedpoem/pseuds/hauntedpoem
Summary: Tyelko returns home with her prey.If Feanaro had 7 daughters.





	Huntress

**Author's Note:**

> What if the sons of Feanor were actually daughters? I am so enthusiastic about this. I think it is a subject worth exploring.  
> :) This one is just a snippet of what their life would be. No major changes. No gender bias. Feanaro treats his daughters like he would treat his sons, no exceptions. I also kept their names intact.  
> Quenya- for the years of the trees  
> Nelyo- Nelyafinwe/ Maitimo  
> Kano- Kanafinwe/ Makalaure  
> Tyelko- Tyelkormo/ Turkafinwe  
> Moryo- Morifinwe/ Carnistir  
> Curvo- Curufinwe/ Atarinke  
> Ambarussa- the twins

Nelyo looked anxiously out of the window, blocking the light from the lamp. Her eyes scanned the forest far away. It was getting darker and darker and Kano told her she heard wolves. Formenos was growing more and more agitated as the warm season was ending. The twins played with each other on the floor, murmuring in their made-up language.

“Shhh… Ambarussa…” They quietened down considerably and watched her with huge, concerned eyes. “She’ll be back, I hope,” Nelyo whispered, creating a halo of warmth over the glass. “Or I will have to get her back myself. From wherever she might have hidden this time.”

“Tyelko?” One of the twins mumbled then their tongues rolled in the language that even Feanaro wasn’t able to understand.

“Yes, your older sister. She must come back at once.” Nelyo paced the room back and forth. She took a seat on the bed, tiredly and fixed her eyes on the ceiling. “Come here, Ambarussa,” she called for her sisters who followed her on the bed, embracing her from each side. Nelyo kissed the crowns of their heads gently. “You two are so good. You never give me a reason for concern.”

The door burst open. It was Moryo. She looked wide-eyed in the room, searching Nelyo.

“Quickly, come! You have to see this!”

She had about her the same nervous energy that their father used to have when he made a new, exciting discovery.

“What is it, sister?” Moryo just smiled, a relieved gesture on her face.

“Come, I bid you!” She exhaled loudly. Moryo ran to get her. “It’s Tyelko! You have to see this!” Nelyo rose up holding one of the twins, Moryo got the hint and took the other in her arms. “Shhh… little one.” She kissed her sister’s red hair gently, inspiring in her scent. She smelled of the trees. “Tyelko’s alright, there is no need to panic.”

Down in the garden stood Tyelko, their sister, wearing torn breeches and a threadbare vest. She was heaving and had bruises all over her body. Her dark honey hair lied on her breasts, covering them. It was tangled, with bits and pieces stuck on it from days sleeping on the forest floor. At her right stood the largest canine they have ever seen. The beast was big enough to be mistaken for a pony and had white, shaggy fur.

Nelyo put Ambarussa down, gathered her robe in one hand and quickened her step towards her sister. Kano was smiling, happy to see her well. Moryo looked relieved. But Nelyo walked briskly and when all of them thought she was going to hug her in relief, Nelyo slapped her cheek hard enough to crack.

“Never!Never do this again!” As shocked as she was, Tyelko did not expect to be hugged after being slapped. She hugged her sister back. “You fool, I love you but this is the last time I will cover for you!”

In response, Tyelko didn’t look disturbed in the least. She was always light-hearted and no one could stay angry at her for too long.  Her good disposition was infectious.

“Aren’t you going to ask me what’s with the hound, girls?”

“What hound? I don’t see any hound,” quipped Nelyo . The beast made a whiny noise and approached Nelyo sniffing the hem of her robe. Its tongue was gigantic, pink and hot and it licked Nelyo’s open palm.

“See?” Tyelko said. “Huan likes you.”

“Huan? He better not chew our boots, if you want to keep him.”

“I have it from Lord Orome. I am now his keeper.”

The sisters were impressed, especially the little ones.

“Where’s Curvo?”

“With Amil.” Kano answered in a sing-song voice. “Sculpting.”

“Father?”

“Visiting master Rumil. Perhaps trying to persuade him to help him create a new letter system. You know  how father can be.”

“Right.” Said Tyelko and obsequiously sniffed her armpits while leaning on Moryo.

“Get off, you!” Moryo growled, her face reddening and nose scrunching up.

“Very well, sisters. It’s good that you have me to hunt for you. Better check those bushes there,” she said yawning and proceeds to enter the house leaving a string of tattered clothes behind.

It was a buck. Big, muscled- a fresh kill. Nelyo gasped when she saw the prey. “You…”

Tyelko smiled at her. Nelyo ran back and took her into her arms. It didn’t matter that Tyelko was stronger, her older sister was taller and she easily covered her in a cocoon of arms and red hair. She kissed her loudly on her cheek. Tyelko made a face but everyone could tell that she secretly enjoyed the attention and the affection. The little ones were looking up to her, their big silvery eyes searching her face. “Oh, babies, of course, I will tell you stories,” Tyelko said as she disentangled herself from her big sister’s arms, kneeling beside the twins. “You and I… We'll make such a  great hunting party.”

“Come, Huntress, your bath awaits you,” said Moryo making a scene by fanning herself as if to get rid of the hanging smell of hunt and blood. “Where have you slept anyway? In a bear’s den?”

“Actually, I’ve been covered in deer dung all day but thank you for asking and for being such a sweet, adorable and proper sister,” Tyelko reacted by grabbing Moryo’s pristine form and swirling her about as if she weighed nothing. “My little weaver!” Moryo gasped in confusion. “

“Oh you stink! You stink! Get away from me! Let me down! Let me! Aaaaaaa…”

“Girls!” They all stopped at the sound of their father’s voice. Feanaro looked at them and his face was open and smiling. His eyes scanned past Nelyo’s tall form, noting that her dress was too old and tattered, the sleeves too short for her long yet delicate arms, his eyes went to his beloved Kano, the best musician that Valinor would ever know and saw her dressed in one of her mother’s old canvas overalls, grey and cut short above the knee – his eyes lingered painfully over her hands, rugged from weeding the garden and taking care of the little ones. He then looked at Moryo, barely and adolescent, yet wise beyond her years, wearing her dark hair in a lustrous braid – her apron spotless, her reedy frame concealed by the material she embroidered herself. She had Miriel’s gift and her father’s temper and all her life she had for company only her sisters and her parents’ lessons, nothing else. The twins were next and Feanaro’s heart seized. They were playing with a fox that Moryo has sewn for them and reaching his mind with a touch of Ossanwe.

He then looked at his wayward, brave and determined Huntress, now as tall as him and bearing his strong, square face and his perfectly formed shoulders. A tattered vest barely covered her body. She bore scars and bruises and she was dirty, covered in mud and dust and Valar knew what from head to toe, yet at her feet was lying the prey, a large buck that would be turned into a feast by her sister’s skilled hands. He couldn't help but think they were wasting away here in the desolation of Formenos. His daughters were meant to rule as true princesses, not hurt their hands and endanger their lives by hunting in Orome's forest. 

“Tyelko,” he whispered and opened his arms to catch her and hold her and sweep her off her feet. He kissed her cheek. He missed his girl.

“Atya!” By Yavanna’s bush! She stank. Feanor did all he could not allow his eyes to water. “Time for a bath now, Tyelko. I have news to share with you and your mother when she returns.”

He deposited her in the large, claw footed bathtub and dunked a bucket of lukewarm water at her feet. Her sisters were carrying the buck to skin and clean it. She could hear Nelyo giving indications to the others.

“You can breathe now, Atya,” Tyelko said in a cheeky tone.

Kano stood in the doorway, bearing a pot of hot water. “Here goes our soup water.”

“Oh, what did I do to deserve you?” murmured Feanaro, to no one in particular. He seemed in awe and looked at his two daughters with gentle, worshipful eyes.

“What do you mean, Atto? You married Amil, you should have thought about it before you... you know…” Tyelko stopped herself suddenly embarrassed but her father looked at her with piercing grey eyes, as clear as the light of Telperion. He poured another bucket in the tub and went behind Tyelko’s back, taking the soap in his hands and lathering it into her hair.

He used the water that they left outside to be heated by the Anor’s light and it was lukewarm and pleasant on her battered skin. Kano entered the bathing room again, this time carrying a steaming huge pot. She looked at Feanaro expectantly and shooed him away. Finally alone with her sister she undressed and joined her in the tub, pouring orange oil and salts.

“Now, sister, you have to tell me everything."

 


End file.
